Document WO-A-99/51456 discloses an example of such a rail.
However, there is a need to allow users to move the seat over a greater distance of travel relative to the vehicle frame, in order to increase the range of possible seat adjustments and thus the user comfort.
The present invention is intended to improve the situation.